Delivering the Goods
by Leelyth
Summary: HPDM ... ils ont une nuit pour se construire un avenir, pour rendre les autres possibles, pour créer demain ...Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**DELIVERING THE GOODS**

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi biensûr. On peut toujours rêver… je fais mumuse avec les personnages de Madame Rowling en attendant que d'autre fassent de même avec les miens (l'espoir fait vivre )

**Author :** Leelyth pour vous servir.

**Warning :** M pour l'ambiguïté

**Pairing :** HPDM, parce que c'est le plus drôle pour faire joujou …

**Note de l'auteuse :** Ceci est juste la suite de "dans son corps, dans ma tête". Mais si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous allez quand même comprendre alors ne vous enfuyez pas tout de suite. Je voulais juste dire à **Aki **qui m'a laissé un superbe commentaire, le premier que j'aie reçu pour "dans son corps …". Ceci est aussi la réponse au commentaire hurlant de **Hermioni** qui a daigné me laisser un avis malgré sa répugnance face à l'horreur de mon épilogue . Je voudrait juste lui dire que ça peut aussi frustrant que possible mais que c'est ce que j'avais envie d'écrire à ce moment-là. Si le sujet que j'ai abordé est assez courant, (malgré le fait qu'il ne l'était pas pour moi), je voulais faire au moins quelque chose de différent, même si ce n'est pas coupé en chapitres et que c'est désespéramment long. Un grand merci également à **Loreilai** qui l'à lu en premier et a apposé des commentaires indélébiles sur la feuille même. A **Kirikasenpai**, pour avoir fait quasiment la même chose, à quelques heures d'intervalle. A leurs sourires. Merci. Sur ceci (qui a viré RaR), je vous laisse lire Delivering et oublier ses sottises … Bonne lecture !

Drago Malefoy, étendu, les bras en croix, dans son lit aux draps de soie. Un son, une mélodie pas très douce, au diapason de son propre cœur. La voix d'un homme qu'on lui a dit ressembler à son père.

Et un corps. Un autre. Niché quelque part dans cet immense lit. Un corps qui se rapproche doucement, qui glisse sur la soie noire.

Le corps d'un homme. Un corps aussi affamé qu'est le sien. Et une seule nuit pour le satisfaire.

Une nuit, peut-être une seule, pour s'aimer. Pour rattraper le temps perdu, le temps à perdre. Pour réparer blessures et injures.

Une nuit pour se donner l'un à l'autre.

Le corps doux glisse encore, tout contre le sien propre. Et Drago frissonna de bonheur.

Deux ans qu'il l'attend. Deux ans pour le vouloir, deux ans pour l'assumer.

Assumer d'aimer un homme. Assumer de l'aimer lui, pas un autre. Assumer qu'il tient, peut-être, au fond de son corps la clé du bonheur d'autres d'eux-mêmes. La clé de la Paix. La clé d'un monde où lui aussi pourra vivre enfin normalement.

Les yeux verts accrochent les siens.

Oui, il croit en tout cela. Mais cette nuit, il préfère penser à tout autre chose. Il veut profiter du cadeau que la vie lui accorde.

Profiter d'un amour qu'il croyait avoir perdu.

L'amour de Harry Potter.

Car c'est lui, cet homme, -mais est-il déjà un homme, si vite ?-, qu'il a attendu, pour lequel il avait prié jour et nuit. Qu'il vient de retrouver, enfin.

Demain, ils se battront. Chacun de leur côté. Mais plus seuls comme avant.

Cet amour égal qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre est aussi l'antidote à la peur de Harry. La potion qui court dans ses veines et qui deviendra poison dans les veines de Voldemort.

Un gage plus fort que tous les autres. Un gage inconnu à tous, sauf à Severus.

Les lèvres pales de Drago forment un vague sourire. Severus …

Mais Harry a fini sa progression le long du corps du prince blond, glissant sur sa peau comme l'aurait fait un serpent. Alors Drago envoie Severus ailleurs que dans ses pensées …

Il n'y a plus que le souffle de Harry sur sa beauté immaculée. Ses lèvres trop proches pour se dire honnêtes. Trop proches pour ne pas être tentatrices. Trop proches pour que Drago ne s'en empare enfin.

Puis, il y a leur baiser. Il contient tout ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu se dire et qui aujourd'hui n'a aucune importance. Des secrets murmurés d'un bout de souffle. Puis Harry arrête d'embrasser Drago. Il se redresse un peu et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, longtemps, sans rien dire.

- Tu n'as plus peur ?

- Peur ? Non. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai peur ? Je t'ai. Pour au moins cette nuit. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Et demain ?

- Oublie demain. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup. Mais je suis persuadé que demain de décide maintenant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a cette nuit ?

- Cette nuit, je t'aime. Cette nuit, je te donne la force de vouloir qu'un autre jour se lève après demain. Je te donne envie de vivre.

- J'ai peur de demain. Demain, je pourrais te perdre.

- Demain, je me battrais pour toi. Je te le jure.

Il veut sceller sa promesse d'un baiser, comme on fait partout, mais Harry s'éloigne un peu de lui.

- Explique-moi comment je le vaincrais.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

Harry met ses deux jambes autour de Drago et pose ses mains sur son torse. L'autre le regarde légèrement amusé.

- Dis-moi, murmure t'il, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Drago soupire. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre pour l'aimer. Mais il comprend la demande de Harry.

- Tu sais que tu étais invincible pour le Grand Méchant quand tu portais l'amour de ta mère ?

- Oui, mais Voldemort m'a prit de mon sang pour revivre …

- Justement. Tu es don réellement lié à lui.

- Oui, et ?

- Voldemort est résistant à l'amour de ta mère. Pas au mien.

Les joues de Harry se tintèrent de rose. Il connaissait l'ampleur des sentiments de Drago, mais se l'entre dire était toujours perturbant.

- Sauf que le sort que ma mère a utilisé l'aurait tué si l'Avada ne l'avait pas fait !

- C'est vrai. Certains sortilèges de magie blanche sont plus destructeurs qu'on le croit généralement.

- Sauf que je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

- Pas besoin. Tu sais que Severus est calé en magie noire ?

Harry grimace. Qui ne le sait pas ?

- Donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris quand Severus me l'a expliqué, et tu peux me croire ce n'était pas de la citrouille, il existe un sort qui combiné au tien me laissera en parfaite santé.

- Et on peut savoir ce qui te fait glousser comme une collégienne ?

- Je revois l'expression de Severus. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi embarrassé. En fait, à la réflexion, je ne l'avais jamais vu embarrassé.

- Dis-moi …

- Ou ?

- Je prendrais une photo de ta magnifique dentition et je la montrerais à tout le pays.

- Tss. Ils la verront bien quand je t'embrasserais devant tout le monde.

- Tu es impossible Malefoy.

- Oui, bon, ça on savait; Pour en revenir à nos histoires, le "protocole" comme dit Severus, est assez spécial…

- Je dois avoir peur ?

- Retiens-toi surtout de rire. Il faut que nous fassions l'amour.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour coucher avec moi ??

- Oh ! … Non … j'ai des arguments beaucoup plus sérieux que ça. C'est Severus qui l'a utilisé sur Black …

- Quoi ??!!

- Tu ne savais pas pour Black et Severus ?

- Comment je l'aurais su d'abord ?

- Tu ne sais pas que Severus est la plus grande folle de Poudlard.

- Je veux bien que les apparences soient trompeuses mais là … J'avoue que ça m'a bien arrangé de le penser à un moment mais au-delà de ça !

- Il était sensé faire mon éducation sexuelle. C'est le rôle des parrains dans les familles de sang pur.

- Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, quand vous étiez en fuite, vous avez …

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on avait que ça à faire ? Je suis puceau et je l'assume, moi, pas comme certains !

- Toi ! Puceau ?!

- Parfaitement. Si c'est pour coucher avec filles autant pas le faire.

- C'est juste différent …

- Parce que tu as essayé les deux en plus.

- C'est juste les ragots de dortoirs. Vous n'avez pas ça à Serpentard.

- Si c'est un joyeux bordel à Griffondor, ce n'est pas le cas à Serpentard ! Vous parlez de ça dans vos dortoirs ?

- Euh … oui.

- Tu es puceau donc ?

- Oui. Les choses que j'ai faites avec toi sont les plus osées… Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Tu veux que j'oublie comment un petit allumeur comme toi ?

Il passa deux doigts sur la peau de Harry.

- Ne change pas de sujet. C'est assez décousu comme ça !

- Tu ne veux pas que je te montre, tu es sûr ?

- Après … raconte !

- Donc, il faut tracer des pentacles avec tu imagines quoi sur nos torses et raconter des trucs en même temps.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- C'est ce que Severus a dit.

- Severus a pété une durite.

- Il en a une comme ça, lui.

- Et qui a eu l'honneur de tracer des bizarreries avec du sperme sur son torse ?

- Tom Jedusor.

- Voldemort a fait un truc comme ça ??!!

- Pas exactement. C'est Tom. Ce n'est pas exactement la même personne.

- Mais Voldemort torture Severus. Tu as comme moi vu ses blessures.

- Parce que Voldemort et Tom ne sont pas un être unique.

- Tu veux bien développer, s'il te plait.

- C'est super compliqué. Mais pour résumer, Voldemort est comme un démon du pouvoir. Il se nourrit de l'âme et du corps de son hôte en échange d'un peu de pouvoir. En échange de ce pouvoir, il prend en plus quelque chose qui est précieux à son hôte pour le transformer en une puissance à l'état pur. Au bout d'un temps, Tom a été quasiment complètement détruit par Voldemort. Il ne reste d'un peu de son âme, trop peu. C'est pour ça notamment qu'il a pu mourir et vivre quand même.

- En fait, Tom est prisonnier de Voldemort ?

- Pas exactement. Ils forment un tout maintenant.

- Admettons que ce soit vrai. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour Severus ?

- L'amour de Tom a été transformé en puissance. C'est la chose qui lui été la plus précieuse. Tout son amour a été détruit. Même celui en Severus. C'est de là que Severus tire sa puissance. Parce que Tom l'aimait énormément.

- Donc Tom et Severus ?

- Un peu avant que Tom ne devienne Voldemort.

- Et l'amour de Severus pour lui ?

- Transformé en haine.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est espion alors ?

- En partie. Au fond, il veut se venger de Voldemort.

- Il espère retrouver Tom à la fin ?

- Non. Il ne restera rien de Tom non plus quand tu le détruiras. Ce qui en reste pour l'instant est en Severus.

- Alors le dernier Horxcruxe, c'est lui ?

- Oui.

- Waow. Il le sait ?

- Depuis peu. Il a finit par comprendre avec le temps.

- Et Dumbledore le savait.

- Severus l'a compris en le tuant.

- C'est compliqué tout ça.

- Oui. Donc, comme Voldemort sera fragilisé, tu pourras le détruire.

- Mais il faudrait tuer Severus.

- Oui. Il le sait.

- Et il est prêt ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'en faisant ça il trouverait enfin la paix qu'il a cherché toute sa vie d'adulte. Même si aimer Tom Jedusor n'a pas du l'aider.

- Il a bien fait de t'emmener ici.

- Il le fallait.

- Bon. On s'y met ?

Le corps puissant de Drago passe sur celui de Harry.

- Enfin on passe aux choses sérieuses, murmure t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**FIN**

J'espère que vous êtes toujours vivants après tout ce déluge d'infos. LOL.

Harry et Dray finissent ensemble et Voldy va crever … avec Severus ! Sniffff.

J'espère que les couples ne vous ont pas choqué.

Laisser un com pour critiquer, dire si vous avez aimé ou non, etc ..

Merci d'être passé par là.

Bzz … Lee


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi, biensûr …

**Warning : **euh … M ?

**Note :** pour LO parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je lui promets, pour les autres gens qui ont reviewé (même ce qui ont dit "bahhhhhhhh c'est bizarre" lol)

Merci de lire 

**°**

Ça fait des heures que Drago l'embrasse doucement.

Harry a bien essayé de mettre un peu de passion mais rien n'y a fait.

N'est pas Malefoy qui veut.

Drago le torture littéralement en lui imposant ce trop de douceur.

Ils n'ont pas le temps pour la douceur.

Harry veut sentir la brûlure de son cœur se propager dans leurs corps. Il a peur de n'avoir pas le temps de graver l'amour pour toujours.

Leurs jambes s'entremêlent comme leurs doigts.

Le genou de Drago remonte et le frôle un peu à chaque baiser.

Ils ondulent un peu, lentement, l'un contre l'autre.

Les mouvements que Drago leur impose lui sont presque douloureux de trop de désir.

Il veut du plaisir.

Mais Drago est beau joueur, il cède aussi.

Son corps est plus proche, il ondule plus vite, de plus en plus vite.

Le plaisir monte en lui doucement.

Il aime ça.

Il aime les mains de Drago qui lui enlèvent son t-shirt en le frôlant presque furtivement. Il aime encore mieux quand Drago envoie balader son propre t-shirt et le supplie de le toucher là, encore un peu plus bas, pris à son propre jeu, impatient lui aussi.

Il adore la façon brusque qu'il a de détacher le bouton et de descendre la braguette en haletant.

Mais il préfère encore le toucher, glisser ses mains sur lui, frôler les tétons, le faire frissonner parce que Drago est chatouilleux, suivre le chemin du désir de ses doigts.

Ses doigts froids se glissent sous le caleçon immaculé.

Drago est doux, vibrant… et long, tellement long.

Drago tremble en le regardant.

Encore, il murmure.

Alors Harry redescend et remonte. Encore.

Il oblige Drago à s'asseoir en plein milieu du lit, sur lui, sa main toujours insidieusement posée sur son sexe.

Il veut que Drago sente son propre désir vibrant pendant que sa main monte et descend. Encore. Et Drago aussi monte et descend.

Sa main enlace la sienne. Drago impose son rythme. Plus rapide, plus exigeant. Et Harry tremble. Il pourrait jouir juste en regardant sa main enlacée à celle de Drago monter et descendre sur le sexe du blond.

Il ne sait pas quand exactement Drago s'est retrouvé nu sur lui. Mais il aime la vue du corps blanc, en sueur, qui se repose sur lui.

Ils ont joui tous les deux. Parce que c'était trop bon, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter.

Peu importe, ils ont la nuit pour s'aimer.

Drago a déjà recommencé à l'embrasser gentiment, un baiser pour un soupir, une morsure pour le plaisir.

Le Malefoy est revenu.

Il glisse ses mains sur les fesses de Harry, sous le pantalon, sous le caleçon, il le rapproche de lui. Il le déshabille, si vite ! Harry est nu le temps de deux baisers. Il perd la tête. Il l'allonge sur lui pour sentir sa chaleur l'envahir doucement. Il se laisse faire.

Il n'est plus que le Drago qui aime si fort que l'amour brûle sa peau, juste là, à côté de son cœur.

Il laisse Harry l'embrasser, le préparer.

Il laisse Harry entrer en lui tout doucement, lentement.

Il sent l'amour de Harry l'envahir comme son sexe l'envahit. Il pleure parce que ça fait mal, que ça ne peut pas ne pas faire de mal.

Puis après ça ne fait plus tellement mal.

Des heures après, ils ont tellement fait l'amour que son corps n'est plus rien sans le corps de Harry… et il jouit.

**FIN**

**RaR (parce que c'est tellement rare, que rien n'est aussi beau que les reviews si si)**

**Slythewyn**: merci (c'est terrible ces reviews synthétiques quand même)

**Polaris : **bah ouais de pentacles, chepa d'où ils sortaient mais bon… que veux-tu c'est des fics … merci pour la review

**MoonyOsaki : **oui c'était bizarre mais ça fait pas de mal ce qui est bizarre, si ? lol merci pour ta review

**Un demon en quete d'eternite : **voilà le lemon est là, il est là le lemon, le lemon est là. Tu peux être super fière de toi, c'est toi qui m'a décidée à l'écrire. Merci merci merci pour ta review !!!

Et merci aussi à Loreilai Yuy et Kirikasenpai qui ont reviewé avant tout le monde


End file.
